Memories
by My Alibi
Summary: Ayane wasn't always the way she is~ she was made that way.


Disclaimer I do not own DOA or any of it's characters.... Darn.  
  
**I said that Ayane's natural hair-color was red...but who knows.  
  
  
Memories  
  
  
Ayane sat in the shadow of a large oak tree, contemplating her past. She wasn't usually  
so thought-provoked, but as her seventeenth birthday drew closer she kept returning to  
thoughts of her past.   
  
It hadn't always been this bad, she hadn't always her family. But it all began with her  
step-mother all those years ago.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The three year old Ayane sat on her father's lap in the park. His long red hair blew gently  
in the breeze, his hazel eyes seeming so distant. A single tear ran down his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Papa?" Ayane asked him. He smiled sadly at her as her brushed some of  
her bright red hair out of her face. Her violet eyes, so like her mother's, were full of  
concern.  
  
"I just miss your momma." he explained. Ayane frowned. Her mother had died about a  
month earlier. She was still sad. The three year-old hugged her father.   
  
"You have me, Papa." she smiled, not wanting him to be so sad. He forced a smile and  
stood. He set her down and stooped beside her.  
  
"Yes, and I'm glad, Yany!" he laughed, tickling her. She shrieked in joy and ran from  
him. He followed and the two played all day in the sun filled park.  
  
It was late that night that he surprised her. "Ayane..." he began and she looked up from  
her ice cream cone. "Did you know you have a brother and a sister?" he asked. She  
almost dropped her ice cream cone.   
  
"I do?" she exclaimed. She was overcome with happiness. She wanted to meet them.  
  
"Yes. How about we go meet them tommarrow?" he offered. She nodded and hugged his  
legs. He smiled at the girl.   
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ayane felt a tear run down her face as she bitterly remembered the last night she'd spent  
with her father. She had loved him, but he must not have loved her. Not more than he  
loved Kasumi and Hayate at least.  
  
She remembered his hazel eyes more than anything. They had always seemed comforting  
to the small girl. They were all she remembered of him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next day Ayane had awoken bright and early. The three year-old knew how to dress  
herself and had chosen a sundress of a pale yellow color. It had a plaid design of light  
purples, greens, and oranges over it. It was her favorite dress.  
  
She and her father ventured deep into the woods and she wondered had why they lived so  
far away from town.   
  
"Papa?" she asked after awhile. He looked at her with his friendly smile. "When are we  
gonna get there?" He laughed.  
  
"Soon enough, Yany." he replied. Ayane frowned. She wasn't the most patient little girl,  
and they'd been walking for hours. Well, her father had. He's carried her the whole time.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ayane thought about her father some more. He had been her role model, until that  
faithful day. The day she'd met her family.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Eventually they'd come to a village. All of the people wore strange clothes and stared at  
her. Not her father, just her. She hugged her father, getting frightened.  
  
"What's wrong, Yany?" he asked. She didn't answer, but snuggled closer to his chest.  
She felt safe and warm with him. He was her protector.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ayane finally stood from her seat near the tree, not wanting to remember the rest of the  
story, but that didn't stop the memories from flooding back to her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ayane held tightly to her father's hand as they entered one of the homes. Her father had  
started talking to the woman who answered the door.  
  
"You came back? And who's the child?" the woman with raven hair demanded. She had  
dark eyes that held a certain hatred when they looked at Ayane. Behind her had gathered  
two children. One was a red-haired little girl with large hazel eyes. She looked to be only  
slightly older than Ayane. The other was a boy of about ten. His hair and eyes were like  
those of his sister, but he was much more solemn.  
  
"She's my daughter, Ayane." her father sighed, trying to stay calm. "Listen, Moniko, I'm  
sorry I left. I'm here to make up for my mistakes." he explained. She sneered.   
  
"You think you can make your errors go away?" she laughed bitterly. "So you come back  
with some bastard child. Are you planning to leave me to raise her alone as well?"  
Moniko shot. Her father looked like she had slapped him.   
  
"No, Moniko try to understand. I love you, and my kids." he pleaded. She closed her  
eyes. Ayane locked eyes with the boy behind her. He looked at her sadly. His eyes were  
friendly, like her father's.  
  
"I love you as well. But I refuse to raise that child." Moniko growled, pointing at Ayane.  
The young girl didn't understand. Why didn't Moniko like her? She never done anything  
to her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ayane growled as the pain of that day returned to her. She remembered how her father  
had chosen Kasumi over her. She hated Kasumi for that.   
  
Her father had had two daughters, but chose one over the other.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Papa, what's going on?" she asked him as he set her down. They were in a large old  
building filled with kids. It was an orphanage, but Ayane didn't know what that was.  
  
"Yany, honey, you're going to live here now, ok?" he said. But she shook her head no.  
She wanted to stay with him.  
  
"No, Papa, I wanna stay with you!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his  
neck. He unfastened her hands and stood, walking away. He turned to look at her once,  
but kept going. "Papa!!! Papa, come back!!" she shreeched. One of the workers held  
tightly to her arm as she tried to run after him.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Since that day, Ayane had grew into a hateful woman. She died her hair lavender, to hide  
how much she looked like her accursed half-sister. She was a cold-hearted warrior, and it  
was all their fault.   
  
She ran through the forest, vowing to destroy her sister. "She won't be the favorite then."  
Ayane thought.   
  
Just something short I thought up. Review please. 


End file.
